sentaiworldfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Doukoku Chimatsuri
thumb|right|200px|Doukoku Chimatsuri Doukoku Chimatsuri (血祭 ドウコク Chimatsuri Dōkoku?, 2) is the leader of the Gedoushu and is armed with the Shōryū Bakuzantō (昇竜抜山刀?, Rising Dragon Mountain-Removing Sword), the Kōryū Gaiseitō (降竜蓋世刀?, Descending Dragon World-Covering Sword), and possessing the power to seal his fellow Gedoushu. He is in a constant state of rage, originally endless until he heard the sound of Usuyuki's shamisen, becoming obsessed with her as he later takes her as Dayu to soothe his rage along with sake. He targeted the Shiba House's previous Shinkengers, making it his goal to completely eliminate the Shiba House so no one would be able to stop him. However, while fighting the seventeenth head of the Shiba House, he was sealed away as the previous Shinken Red died. This seal was incomplete, and Doukoku was able to revive in the next generation. To reach his goal, he sends out Ayakashi to terrorize humans, allowing the Sanzu River to overflow its banks into the mortal realm to unleash his full fury, as he will lose the rejuvenating qualities of its waters much faster than any other member of the Gedoushu. Learning of the seal placed on him, Doukoku briefly changes his plans to target Takeru as the death of the Shiba House would ensure that he would never be sealed again. But when that plan failed, Doukoku has his force carry on the original plan without giving wind of this knowledge to any Ayakashi with his own agenda. During the summer while in a comatose state that leaves him open to his enemies, Doukoku manages to suppress his magnified power. Later, after learning of Akamaro's true colors, Doukoku risks his life to enter the mortal realm to repair Dayu's shamisen after driving off Akumaro and defeating Shinken Red. As a result, he has to be submerged in the Sanzu River to rehydrate. But after the Shiba Clan true's eighteenth head is revealed, Doukoku's followers attempt to speed up his awakening by increasing the amount of suffering until Dayu uses Shinza's anguish to bring Doukoku back to the mortal realm. After absorbing Dayu's energy to heal his body, Doukoku gains immunity to the Sealing Character and can now endure being in the mortal realm without drying up. As a result, Doukoku overpowers the Shinkengers before bringing the Rokumon Junk into the mortal realm when the Sanzu River floods the city. Thinking he had broken the Shinkengers' spirits when they attempt to defeat him, Doukoku is immobilized before Shinken Blue delivers the final blow. Assuming his second life, Doukoku overpowers Samuraihaoh, blasting it and throwing off its components until only Shinkenoh remains, then impales it on his sword. However, the Shinkengers take advantage of the events and mortally wound him before he explodes. He attempts to take the Shinkengers down with him, but this fails as they survive the explosion. Doukoku is modeled after Vaiśravaṇa (毘沙門天 Bishamonten?). Doukoku is voiced by Rintarō Nishi (西 凛太朗 Nishi Rintarō?), who previously portrayed Shadam in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Kategorie:Sentai Villains